A Very Weird Adventure
by whoISsane
Summary: People lost their memories, and Rin is manipulating people! R&R plz!
1. Part 1, A Typical Day

A Very Weird Adventure by Gem and Lilly  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own!  
  
This is basically a roleplay we had a while ago on Yahoo messenger. This is a PWP (Plot, What Plot?) so most of it will be weird. We hope you like it! Don't forget to review!  
  
Part 1, A Typical Day:  
  
Inuyasha: *runs to corner* MAWHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Sango: *hits Inuyasha with boomerang*  
  
Sango: bad dog  
  
Inuyasha: *whines*  
  
Sango: *pets Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha *pants with a smile*  
  
Sango: go get Kagome! She's over there, no, not there, there!  
  
Inuyasha: *goes to get Kagome scowling*  
  
Inuyasha: pathetic humans  
  
Inuyasha: come on wench  
  
Sango: Inuyasha, have you seen Miroku?  
  
Kagome: Don't call me that!  
  
*Miroku comes up behind Sango * pat pat *  
  
Inuyasha: Why not? *Scowling*  
  
Sango: *hits Miroku with boomerang* hentai!  
  
Kagome: I hate that word!  
  
*Miroku sees stars* oooo shiny  
  
Inuyasha: to bad!  
  
Sango: If you touch me again you will be seeing stars for a week  
  
Kagome: I'm going home! *tries to goes home*  
  
*Miroku grins stupidly*  
  
Inuyasha: NO YOUR NOT!! *grabs Kagome's arm*  
  
Kagome: Watch me!  
  
Inuyasha: *grips her arm* YOUR NOT GOING WENCH!  
  
Kagome: SIT, BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: *THRUMP*  
  
Kagome: *runs away*  
  
Inuyasha: *shakes head jumps up and runs after her*  
  
Meanwhile, where Miroku and Sango are...  
  
Sango: Miroku?  
  
Miroku: pretty little stars...  
  
Sango: Miroku!!!!  
  
Sango: Hello?  
  
Miroku: pretty little stars...twinkly stars  
  
Sango: Are you listening to me?  
  
Miroku: ...  
  
Sango: grr *hits Miroku with boomerang* listen to me!  
  
Sango: Fine!  
  
Miroku: San...  
  
Sango: I'm going to the hot springs!!  
  
Sango: You better not peak!  
  
Miroku: ...go?  
  
Sango: *walking towards hot springs* Stupid Miroku  
  
Miroku: *sigh* Beautiful Sango  
  
Sango: *is at hot springs*  
  
Sango: *in hot springs*  
  
Miroku: *starts walking towards hot springs hiding behind bushes*  
  
Sango: I wonder...  
  
Sango: *gets out of springs*  
  
Inuyasha: pleeeease stay Kagome  
  
Miroku: *runs away*  
  
Kagome: Don't call me a wench and I will  
  
Sango: Where are my clothes? Miroku!  
  
Inuyasha: FINE!  
  
Kagome: Good!  
  
Miroku: *walks out from behind her* yes Sango?  
  
Sango: Ahhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Sango: *Runs into springs*  
  
Sango: you hentai!  
  
Inuyasha: get on I don't think we should leave them alone to long  
  
Sango: Did you steal my clothes?  
  
Kagome: Okay *gets on Inuyasha's back*  
  
Miroku: What?  
  
Sango: My clothes are gone!  
  
Miroku: not that I know of but...  
  
Sango: What?  
  
Miroku *thinks about remembering that*  
  
Miroku: I don't know  
  
Sango: Find my clothes! *there was a snapping noise close by*  
  
Miroku: huh?  
  
Kagome: Sango?  
  
Kagome: Miroku?  
  
Inuyasha: what are you two doing?  
  
Kagome: You two, leave! *points to Inuyasha and Miroku* Miroku: *looks at Sango*  
  
Miroku: *sighs*  
  
Sango: Yeah! Leave!  
  
Inuyasha: Come on monk  
  
*Miroku is being dragged away*  
  
Kagome: I found your clothes  
  
Sango: Thanks  
  
*Sango gets dressed. The girls go look for Inuyasha and Miroku*  
  
*Inuyasha jumps out of tree*  
  
Inuyasha: What took you so long!  
  
Kagome and Sango: Ahhh!!!  
  
Kagome: You scared me!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.  
  
Sango: I couldn't find my clothes  
  
Inuyasha: *walks away mumbling about "pathetic humans"*  
  
End First Part  
  
A/N: This is Lilly! Ok Who thinks this is weird? Lol ^_^ Please review! 


	2. Part 2, Kidnapping

Thanks DarkLark00 for reviewing!

In this part we only put the 1 and/or 2 letter of the person's name. It's easier.   
Index:   
S = Sango   
M = Miroku   
I = Inuyasha   
K = Kagome   
F = Sesshomaru (Fluffy)   
R = Rin   
J: Jaken 

Part 2, Kidnapping: 

S: Where's Miroku? *touches boomerang* I want to talk to him   
M: yes Sango?   
S: Miroku, I have something to say. Come closer.   
M: *nervously* umm ok   
S: *hits him repeatedly with her boomerang* DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!   
M: ow, I, ow, didn't, ow, do, ow, anything! Ow   
K: Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark   
S: YOU LOOKED AT ME!   
M: *gets a dreamy look*   
S: grr *storms off*   
K: Miroku?   
M: Yes Kagome?   
M: *shakes his head*   
K: Can I give you some advice?   
M: sure   
K: Don't peak at Sango and don't say you didn't.   
K: Or you will get very hurt   
M: I didn't take her clothes at least   
K: Then who did?   
K: I found then in a tree   
k: She didn't put them there   
*creepy horror music*   
*Sango screams*   
K: Sango?   
I: Oh Great   
*screams continue*   
*stops*   
I: *rolls his eyes* come on   
K: *walks with I and M   
  
K: *climbs on his back*   
M: *runs*   
Somewhere very far away...   
S: Help!!!!!!!!!!!   
F: be quiet girl   
R: Who are you?   
S: My name is Sango   
F: *looks at Rin surprised*   
R: Fluffy!   
F: *looks to Jaken then Sango* umm....   
R: *Hugs Fluffy* is she going to be my mommy?   
F: umm...   
S: No!   
*looks at Sango*   
R: Why not?   
F: she's a bad person   
R: Oh   
R: Why?   
*Sango is sneaking away*   
F: because she works with my brother   
R: Why?   
J: *hits Sango on the head w/ staff*   
S: Ouch   
F: *glares at R and S*   
S: thinks 'I almost made it'   
R: Are you going to marry Sango?   
R: I want a sibling!!!!!!!   
F: *looks terrified*   
R: *to Sango* Please be my mommy!!!!   
S: um...   
F: *looks like he's in a trance*   
S: *Talking to R* Honey,   
S: I'm already married   
F: *sways a little*   
S: I'm sorry   
F: *falls on Sango*   
R: Who is he?   
F: *unconscious*   
S: um, well, his name is.... Miroku!   
F: *ear twitches*   
S: no, not Miroku!!   
R: Is Miroku nice?   
M: I think I am   
S: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

End Part 2 

A/N: hehe! We are so evil. Cliffhanger! Make sure you review! 


	3. Part 3, Memory Loss

A/N: More characters come in!  
  
Index:  
  
Ko: Kougra  
  
And a little review from the last chapter:  
  
S: I'm already married  
  
S: I'm sorry  
  
R: Who is he?  
  
S: um, well, his name is.... Miroku!  
  
S: no, not Miroku!  
  
R: Is Miroku nice?  
  
M: I think I am  
  
S: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Part 3, Memory Loss:  
  
S: Where did you come from?  
  
R: Are you Miroku?  
  
M: *looks towards doorway*  
  
M: Yes I am  
  
R: Are you and Sango going to have babies?  
  
R: I want babies!  
  
M: *looks dreamy again*  
  
S: *faints*  
  
R: Sango?  
  
R: Why is Fluffy on Sango?  
  
M: Sesshomaru! My Sango!  
  
M: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
R: Um, *goes to sleep*  
  
I: *comes in with K* umm... What is going on here?  
  
I: *sees Sango w/ F* *looks scared*  
  
K: Flu.. I mean Sessy... I mean Sesshomaru!  
  
I: *VERY Scared*  
  
K: *faints on top of I*  
  
I: *looks like he's in trance to*  
  
M: *falls to knees crying* ping *falls forward*  
  
S: * wakes up* where am I? Who am I?  
  
F: *looks at pretty person he's on*  
  
S: help!  
  
F: umm...who am I?  
  
S: Get off of me!  
  
F: *looks like a puppy dog*  
  
S: I don't know who I am either!  
  
F: *whimpers*  
  
S: *looks around* who are these people? *pets F* *rubs head into her hand*  
  
F: I don't know  
  
S: your like a puppy *awww*  
  
S: Let's go  
  
F: *shakes head* really?  
  
F: a puppy?  
  
S: yes  
  
F: Is that good?  
  
S: you have dog ears! That's so cute!!!! *pets him again*  
  
F: you're pretty and nice  
  
S: *blushes* thank you  
  
S: Let's go somewhere else  
  
F: *sniffs air* I smell food  
  
S: where?  
  
F: *sniffs around* That way  
  
S: Let's go *runs that way*  
  
F: *points right at the main door*  
  
S: Are you coming?  
  
F: yep!  
  
S: *walks out the door*  
  
F: *follows*  
  
S: food!  
  
F: LOTS OF FOOD!  
  
S: *eats some food*  
  
*door shuts loudly*  
  
F: *looks at door confused then shrugs it off*  
  
S: *jumps*  
  
F: *ears are flattened against head then eats food*  
  
S: *faints*  
  
F: *looks at Sango*  
  
F: are you ok?  
  
Kouga: hello  
  
F: Who are you?  
  
Kouga: I am the great wolf leader! I have come for Kagome!  
  
F: *looks at Sango* Is that her?  
  
Kouga: No  
  
F: oh who is it?  
  
Ko: That's, um, Sango  
  
F: oh, ok  
  
S: huh?  
  
F: who am I?  
  
S: *yawns*  
  
F: Sango!  
  
Ko: I have no idea  
  
S: tired.....  
  
F: *pouts*  
  
F: WAHHH!!!!  
  
S: who's Sango? *pets F*  
  
F: you *sob* are *more sobbing*  
  
S: oh, what's wrong?  
  
F: I don't *sob* know who I am *continues sobbing*  
  
S: I know! I'll name you!  
  
S: I'll name you....  
  
F: *looks happy*  
  
S: Fluffy  
  
F: really?  
  
F: Fluffy?  
  
S: Fluffy! *hugs him*  
  
F: *thinks about it*  
  
F: ok, Fluffy is my name  
  
S: Let's go find a town  
  
F: ok  
  
End Part 3  
  
A/N: Don't Forget to Review! 


	4. Part 4, Learning About Inuyasha

Yay! We finally updated! Enjoy.

Part 4, Learning About Inuyasha:

I: yawn hmm...   
F and S leave  
K: Inuyasha!!!  
I: looks down  
I: who?  
K: Are you okay?  
I: umm...  
I: shakes head  
K: what's wrong?  
I: looks sad  
I: who am I? who are you?  
I: where are we?  
K: huh? What are you talking about?  
I: WAHHHH! I don' t remember anything!! WAAHHHHHHH!!  
K: oh, no!  
K: Your name is Inuyasha!!  
K: I'm Kagome  
I: sniffles  
I: ok  
K: looks around Where's S and F?  
I: wipes eyes w/ sleeve AHHHHHHHHHH!  
K: What is it?  
I: staring at hand  
I: I have claws?  
K: You are a dog demon  
I: a demon?  
K: only half  
I: only half demon?  
K: yes!  
I: flinches ok looks scared  
The doors opens and Kouga steps in  
Ko: my love!  
I: who's that?  
K: it's Kouga!  
I: is he a demon too?  
K: yes   
Ko: what's with him?  
K: he lost his memory  
K: please don't kidnap me again  
Ko: Oh, like the other dog faced demon  
I: kidnap you?  
K: What other dog faced demon?  
K: Kouga keeps kidnapping me!  
Ko: the one w/ Sango  
I: Oh, is he bad?  
K: What did he look like?  
K: no  
Ko: like him points to Inuyasha  
K: Oh, no! Sessy, er, I mean, Inuyasha's brother!  
I: I have a brother?  
K: um, technecily yes...  
I: looks confused  
Ko: so he's a bad guy then?  
K: yes  
K: You don't really like each other  
I: oh? Why not?  
K: Well, whenever you see each other. You try to kill each other.  
Ko: opps backs away a little  
K: what?  
I: oh. I'm not nice am I?  
Ko: umm...   
K: um, well, sometimes!  
K: right, Kouga glares at him  
Ko: smirks  
Ko: right  
Ko: thinks how could I say no to someone so beautiful?  
K: Hey, look out behind... faints  
Ko: looks behind him  
A/N: What an idiot, lol.  
Ko: goes into trance like the other demons and Sango  
Ko: falls over  
I: I think that's bad

End Part 4

Make sure you review!


End file.
